


Wiggling Ink

by aheartbeatlikehurricanes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheartbeatlikehurricanes/pseuds/aheartbeatlikehurricanes
Summary: I just have this image in my head of both Eren and Levi having multiple tattoos and then Hange casting a spell on them (Happy freaking Halloween) to make the tattoos move.  Maybe I’ll expand on this little thought later on in a longer fic when I’m not so busy.





	

“That uh… that didn’t go how I thought it would.”

“You think so?” Eren hissed, wiggling slightly and bouncing on the balls of his feet to try and rid himself of the uncomfortable shifting of his skin. 

“Look, I know it’s weird, but can you please just keep still while I try to fix it?”

Levi raised his eyebrows and chimed in, “Hange, this is pretty fucked up, even for you.  What happened here?  How did you even do this?”

They shrugged and stepped closer to inspect a shirtless and squirming Eren. 

“It doesn’t matter, I don’t know why I even asked.” Levi continued, monotone and irritated, “Just get them to stop, it’s distracting.”   


“I don’t know,” Eren said, blushing a bit and turning to look at Levi, “you look pretty hot like that.”

Levi rolled his eyes but looked over and winked at Eren regardless.

After tapping a few of the dancing tattoos and murmuring a few things to themselves, Hange took the opportunity to scurry out of the room and over to the library.

Levi shrugged, causing the octopus on his shoulder to wiggle slightly, “Tattoos are alright, but when they start moving, things get complicated. How am I supposed to explain the fact that a flower on my arm just fucking bloomed while talking to a client at work?”

“Maybe we could learn to control them and keep them still while people are around?” Eren asked, raising his arm to show Levi that when he flexed, the wings on his bicep twitched and fluttered across his skin.

Eren watched Levi’s adams apple bob as he swallowed. He looked away, hiding from Eren’s stare and whispered, “I guess it is kind of hot…”

Eren grinned, completely charmed, “You’re adorable.”

Levi shifted on his feet and flushed scarlet, causing all of his tattoos to tumble across his body beautifully and Eren was trying not to drool on himself.

His boyfriend turned to him with a glare, “You’re an idiot.”  Then he sighed and rolled his shoulders, causing the vines along Levi’s collarbones to twist around his neck and Eren’s knees only went a little weak. “Come on, let’s go talk to Hange about keeping this permanent hm?  See what we can learn.”

Eren laughed and bounced after Levi, “I knew you’d see it my way.”


End file.
